Sharing history
by elfy016
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around the fan characters: Warblitz, Shiftcycle, Breacklance, and Rattleclutch. Set in G1, so some G1 characters will appear. I’m not a writer so please forgive any mistakes. Rated T for language in later stories


_'k transformers belong to Hasbro; I don't own them, except for my fan chars... yadda yadda yadda. You guys know the drill by now, this is anyways, this I where all my short drabbles about my fan chars will be housed. They are _**_NOT_**_ in chronological order. Most of these are based off drawings I did before of during writing them. To see their bios' go to my profile page and I'll have links to their MTMTE profile. I'm not a writer by any stretch but it helps me to have all this in one place and it doesn't hurt to share my char's history_

::fanchars: Warblitz (post Diesel), Shiftcycle::

Warblitz walked out of the base quietly, avoiding everyone to the best of his abilities. The few that saw him either a) thought he was busy or b) didn't care, all except one. Shiftcycle was just about to begin his vacation when he saw Warblitz sneak out of the base for another one of his midnight wandering. Shiftcycle asked Skyfire if he could wait a few minutes to leave and thanked him. He then took off after the dark figure now disappearing into the desert.

A while later he caught up, it didn't help that Warblitz's new black paint job did a good job hiding him in the night. Warblitz finally stopped to let Shiftcycle catch up with him. Warblitz let out a soft sigh before speaking.

"What does Prowl need me for now?"

Shiftcycle made sure not to face him as stood next to him.

"Prowl doesn't need you, nor do I at the moment. Though, you need something more then this I believe."

Warblitz looked at Shiftcycle and smiled sadly.

"What I need I can never get back. So I need nothing."

Shiftcycle looked him in the optics.

"Have you taken a break ever since she died?"

Warblitz looked away quickly, turning his body away from Shiftcycle.

"I don't need one."

Shiftcycle gently placed a hand on Warblitz shoulder.

"Yes you do. The soul needs time to grieve."

Warblitz stared at the ground hard. Shiftcycle hated pushing but someone had to do this and no one else seemed to notice pain Warblitz was going through. That or they decided someone else would get to it. A month later and the bot who used to give the twins a run for their money had withdrawn himself into a hollow shell that did nothing but fight, work, and sleep. Optimus Prime had talked to him with no effect, Warblitz walked out of his office with the same blank stare that he'd gained shortly after Diesel had been killed.

"Come with me."

Warblitz jerked his head up and stared at Shiftcycle.

"You want me to come with you? But isn't this your meditation trip?"

Shiftcycle nodded.

"I believe you need it more then I do, so I would like you to come with me. Maybe you gain some peace from it."

Warblitz looked at Shiftcycle with his half dead optics for a moment.

"I'll see if Prowl'll let me off."

Shiftcycle smiled gently.

"I'll take care of it. You just get what ever you'll need for a week long trip."

Warblitz gave a smile back and transformed and headed back to base. Shiftcycle waited until the black Pontiac G6 was in the base to radio Prowl.

"Sir, may I have a word please?"

"Shiftcycle? Aren't you on leave?"

"Yes sir, but I have request."

"What is it?"

"May I take Warblitz with me?"

"…"

"Sir?"

Prowl looked at Prime and Jazz and quickly repeated Shiftcycle's request. Prime looked at Prowl thoughtfully. While Jazz snapped his finger.

"Why not man? It may be just the thing it get 'blitz out of his funk man."

Prime nodded in agreement.

"A trip away from all the reminded of Diesel may be the best thing for him right now."

Prowl turned his radio back on.

"Shiftcycle?"

"Here sir."

"You may take him with you, but you must monitor him at all times. We don't know how stable he is yet. Send a report of his condition daily."

"I understand sir. We'll leave immediately as to not delay Skyfire anymore. And sir?"

"Yes, Shiftcycle?"

"Thank you."

The radio went dead as Warblitz returned. He transformed and walked up to Shiftcycle.

"Is it ok?"

Shiftcycle pointed toward Skyfire and they began to walk towards him.

"Prowl said it was alright if we checked in every so often."

Warblitz nodded as his he understood. His agreeing to go so easily was unexpected. He must have been having a hard time functioning if he was that ready to leave. They boarded Skyfire after Shiftcycle apologized and explained what had happened.

Warblitz sat on the floor even though there were ample seats in Skyfire.

"So, where are we going?"

Shiftcycle sat down cross-legged in a seat.

"To my second home, my sanctuary."

Warblitz didn't press Shiftcycle into a more detailed explanation. He leaned against a seat and slipped into a light recharge.

"Thank you for taking Warblitz too. I'm sorry I didn't give you more notice."

Skyfire laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I was about to step in soon anyway."

Shiftcycle 'bit his tongue'. Everyone was about to do something while Warblitz slowly buried himself deeper into his darkness. Skyfire didn't notice Shiftcycle's lack of response and kept talking about little things until they arrived. Shiftcycle got up and gently shook Warblitz.

"Warblitz we're here."

Warblitz's optics flickered a few times as he woke. He looked confused for a few seconds until he saw Shiftcycle. He accepted Shiftcycle's hand and pulled himself up. Skyfire let them out and Shiftcycle thanked him politely. Warblitz gave a short thank you and Skyfire took off to do his patrols.

Warblitz looked around to see dense jungle all around them. The air was filled with the sounds of exotic animals and the sent of flower Warblitz had never even heard of.

"Where are we?"

Shiftcycle smiled and led him deeper into the jungle.

"We're in India. Homeland of my faith and keeper of my heart."

Warblitz had heard of Shiftcycle's decision to become a Hindu when Diesel was around. She had sought him out and talked to him during on of Warblitz's solo missions. She had said he was a kind soul who had finally found his peace. Seeing Shiftcycle's face as they walked farther into the jungle made Warblitz agree. He had never seen someone so at peace during his entire existence.

"There is a small village near here that I usually 'stay' at. Don't worry they're use to odd sights."

Warblitz didn't question what counted as an odd sight. He was to busy looking at everything as the walked through the jungle, trying his best not to step on anything. They reached the village 20 minutes later. The villagers welcomed them graciously even though the hour was late. Shiftcycle thanked them and gave a gift of food and medicine for letting them stay at the village. The villagers thanked them vigorously making Warblitz embarrassed. Shiftcycle talked to all of them as Warblitz watched. A few hours later Shiftcycle motioned for Warblitz to follow him. They walked for a while until the reached a clearing. Warblitz grabbed Shiftcycle's shoulder.

"What is this place…"

He stared in amazement at Shiftcycle sat down. What looked almost like giant green fireflies floated above a small pool of water and the waterfall that fed it.

"I don't know, but they don't seem to mind me or the villagers. Just leave them alone unless they come to you."

Warblitz nodded dumbly. His optics seemed a little lighter though it could have been a trick of the light. Shiftcycle began his meditation as Warblitz relaxed in the grass staring at the balls of light as the danced across the waters surface.


End file.
